1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an audio jack connector, and more particularly to an audio jack connector comprising a sealing assembly assembled on an insulative housing thereof.
2. Description of Related Arts
An audio jack connector is usually arranged on an electronic device and an audio plug connector is inserted into the audio jack connector for signal transmission.
China Patent No. 201797146 discloses an electrical connector comprising an insulating body and conducting terminals fixed onto the insulating body. The insulating body includes a containing space, a mounting surface, terminal slots, and a flexible sealing piece covering the mounting surface to seal the terminal slots in order to realize water-proof and dust-proof effects. But since the sealing piece is not positively pressed in place, it is easy to deform and be separated from the insulating body.
Hence, an audio jack connector having an improved sealing assembly assembled on insulative housing is desired.